


The return of the King

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: King Riku Dold III returns to Reverie after 10 years of absence from the throne.





	The return of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I stole the title but I thought it was fun so :p
> 
> [Edited on 2018.05.04 to fit the canon in the last chapters - Riku and Elizabello travelled together to the Reverie so Cobra will meet them both, instead of Elizabello finding his friend and then Cobra eavesdropping on them]

Elizabello pats his friend on the shoulder as they exit a meeting. "Riku, it's really good to have you here, the meetings weren't quite the same with a Shichibukai replacing you."

"Thanks, it's been a while but I'm glad I'm back", Riku smiles.

Cobra spots them from afar and, waving his hand, joins the conversation, "Hi Riku, how have you been ? It's been such a long while..."

"Yeah, things have been hectic in my country recently."

"Alabasta was almost taken by Crocodile two years ago, I can't even imagine what it's been like to have been ruled by Doflamingo for ten years."

Elizabello pipes in, "But the Marine saved your country !"

Cobra takes a quick look around, makes sure noone eavesdrops on them, and confides, "The Marine did nothing. The Strawhats took down Crocodile, just like they took down Doflamingo apparently."

Elizabello and Riku open wide eyes and awe in unison, "No way !"

"Which is why I'd like to know more about the recent events in Dressrosa. My faith in the World Government may be wavering and I'm resolved in learning as much as I can by my own means." Cobra starts, and amends, "I may have been a bit preposterous there-"

Riku interrupts him, "No, you're right. The World Government let a Shichibukai lead a reign of terror in my country for ten years, closed their eyes on all kinds of underworld trafficking because of Doflamingo's status, and let me and my granddaughter rot in a Coliseum and fight for our lives. Something's definitely wrong here and if worse comes to worse, well... I'll be glad to know that I can count on similarly minded people."

Cobra smiles, "You can."

Elizabello adds, "You've always been a good friend, I helped you in Dressrosa once, and will always do so if need be."


End file.
